Ghost Of A Chance
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Ash dies, Brock and Misty can't pick the pieces of their lives up and put them together after his death. Now, Ash is determined to help them, even though he's a ghost. Breedershipping, Orangeshipping, and Pikashipping.
1. Death Of A Friend!

**The events in this chapter kind of deal with the third movie so think about it that way.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death Of A Friend!**

"Come on! Hit me with your best shot!" yelled Ash Ketchum as he told Entei to hit him instead of Pikachu.

"Ash, no!" yelled Misty and Brock as they went to save their friend.

"If that is what you wish." said Entei telepathically before hitting Ash with an attack.

Brock and Misty watched in horror as Ash fell out of a nearby window and land without a sound on a pile of sharp, pointy rocks.

Misty turned her head into Brock's chest and started to cry from watching her friend die.

Brock comforted her as best as he could before he started to cry too.

Entei saw this and left the duo to their grieving.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Brock and Misty worked on getting their friend's limp body off of the rock that took his life before they called his mom to let her know about what happened to him.

Mrs. Ketchum screamed and cried at the words "Ash is dead" and she hoped that this was just a dream, but it wasn't.

Mrs. Ketchum didn't know what to do with herself now that her world had died.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Columbus Day and Fall Break (if you have one)! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Recovering!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Recovering!**

A few months have passed since Ash died and things have been rough for Brock, Misty, and Mrs. Ketchum.

Brock stayed as long as he could with Misty and Mrs. Ketchum before he had to go home.

He told them that something happened at the gym and he needed to help fix it, but he didn't want to tell them that he had a lot of guilt built inside him from letting his friend die.

Misty eventually talked Mrs. Ketchum into letting her go back to Cerulean even though she didn't want to leave the woman alone in the house that Ash grew up in.

The redhead realized that she was hurting more when she stayed in the Ketchum's house than when she was outside and running errands for Mrs. Ketchum.

Misty sadly left the Ketchum's house for Cerulean and felt the heavy burden of guilt with each step she took from letting the Ketchums down.

Mrs. Ketchum felt all alone since her son, her world, had died and she was wondering what she could do to keep everything the same, but she knew only Brock and Misty could help her recover better, but they left her when she needed them the most.

_(With Someone)_

"This shouldn't have happened. I wish that I could go and join them again. They're so lonely without me. I wonder if I could help them find someone to help them recover fully." said the someone before going down to earth from heaven.

He found a girl that he knew one of his friends would like along with a guy for his other friend.

"Now, all I have to do is help Mom get better along with Pikachu and I'll have everyone taken care of." said a raven-haired angel.

He flew towards his mother and Pikachu to work with them on the recovery process.

"I just hope that me doing all of this is a good idea." said the raven-haired angel as he arrived at his old house.

He went inside the house to find his mother crying her eyes out and the electric mouse trying to comfort her the best it could.

The angel proceeded to write something on a notepad and took it before dropping it in front of the two.

The woman and mouse jumped before they read the message on the notepad.

"'Don't cry anymore, Mom. Everything is fine now. I wanted to let you know that I didn't feel any pain when I died. My death was quick and painless, the only way that I could go.' What's going on? That's Ash's handwriting, but how?" said Mrs. Ketchum, holding Pikachu tight against her.

Pikachu knew what was going on and spoke to Ash a little before the note on the pad was removed and they saw more writing on the next note.

"'It's because I'm an angel now and I wanted to reassure you about everything along with letting you know that I will be watching over you and protecting you from harm.' I will always remember you, Ash. Just know that you can come back here anytime you feel the need to reassure me." said Mrs. Ketchum, drying her eyes.

The note left the pad and another one was written on.

"'Thanks, Mom.' You're welcome." said Mrs. Ketchum, smiling before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

Pikachu stayed to talk with Ash for a while longer before it saw a note that Ash had written to it.

"'I love you and I can't wait for you to get to heaven with me. It's lonely without you.'" said the note and Pikachu blushed from the note before telling Ash that it will live until it couldn't live anymore and Ash agreed with it.

Ash had to go take care of other business before heading back to heaven.

Pikachu nodded and took the note to keep for itself and laid down on the note so that it will always remember its conversation with its love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Sorry for the late updates, but college comes first. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. The Perfect Girl!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Girl!**

A couple of months after Ash's death has left Brock sadder than Professor Ivy breaking his heart and making him do everything for her and her assistants.

He has been accepting challengers at the gym since he's returned, but his heart just wasn't in it anymore.

One challenger came in with a Pikachu to face his Onix and Brock had to hold back his tears because it reminded him of when he first met Ash.

He was a wreck when he was at his house and his father, Flint, had to push him out of the house just so that he could get fresh air and leave the house for a longer time than just heading to the gym to accept challengers.

Brock finally agreed and headed into the city to try to clear his head of the guilt he felt about letting his friend die right before his eyes.

_(With Ash)_

He was flying around when he spotted Brock and worked on leading his friend toward a park where he could find someone.

"Let's get this started." said Ash, before starting to push the squinted-eyed man toward the park where someone was waiting for him.

_(Back With Brock)_

He was walking when he felt a cold wind pass by him and he shivered even though it was the middle of summer.

"What the heck was that?" asked Brock as he held his arms close to his chest to keep warm.

Once the wind was gone, he felt someone start to pull on his vest and he was pulled toward the park that was far from where he was.

"What is going on?! Let me go!" said Brock struggling a little before whatever stopped pulling him once he was in the park.

The squinted-eyed man look around the park before noticing someone sitting on a bench and he gasped recognized the person.

It was the famous Pokemon breeder, Suzy, who was Vulpix's owner before she gave it to Brock to take care of for a while.

"Suzy? What are you doing here?" asked Brock as he walked over and sat next to her on the bench.

"Something brought me here and I thought I'd sit on the bench to see if I knew anyone and it looks like I do." said Suzy before she blushed while looking at Brock.

"I see. Same here. Hehehe." said Brock, blushing as well and nervous about seeing Suzy again after all this time.

Suzy scooted closer to Brock and cuddled into him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Brock, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago, but I love you." said Suzy as she closed her eyes and told him what was on her heart.

Brock looked down at her and blushed before answering her after he pulled his thoughts together.

"Suzy, I love you too. I've wanted to tell you when we saw each other down the road, but I guess this happened for a reason." said Brock, blushing as he wrapped his arms around the emerald-haired woman and hugged her against him.

She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds.

He looked down at her with a surprised face on before pulling her face closer his and kissed her for about a minute, which she returned back to him.

_(Back With Ash)_

"Yes! Now onto my next mission!" said Ash excitedly as he flew off to take care of his third mission.

He left with a picture of Brock and Suzy in his hand and smiled at the picture before rushing over to the next city.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Next two chapters plus a new story should be out by tomorrow night, but we'll see what happens. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. The Right Guy!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Right Guy!**

Even though she was back home in Cerulean, Misty couldn't stop thinking about what happened the past few months.

Every night, she would cry herself to sleep as she laid there and thought about the raven-haired boy and how much she missed him.

She had returned as the Cerulean Gym leader, but she wasn't as strong as she once was.

She would barely command her pokemon to dodge or even attack and there were times that tears would stream down her face as she battled.

She decided to go to her room to be alone as she thought about some things before doing anything else that day.

As she sat there, she remembered her talk with Brock before any of this happened.

_(Flashback)_

Misty and Brock were watching Ash train for his next gym battle while they were making dinner when Brock decided to ask kind of a personal question.

"So Misty, do you have a crush on anyone special?" asked Brock, chopping a few carrots on a board.

"Wh-what? Well…" said Misty with a big blush on her face.

"Come on. You can tell me. I'll tell you my crush if you tell me yours." said Brock, reassuring her and blushing slightly.

"Alright. Who is your crush?" asked Misty curiously.

"My crush is Suzy, who gave me Vulpix to look after. So who's your crush?" asked Brock, blushing a little.

"I actually have two crushes. The first being Ash and the second one being Tracey." replied Misty with her blush deepening.

"I see. Either one would be a great fit for you." said Brock, smiling at her as he finished chopping everything up for dinner.

"Thanks." said Misty, going back to watching Ash train his pokemon.

_(End Flashback)_

Misty sighed heavily before looking at a picture of her and Ash.

"Oh, Ash. Why can't you be with me now?" asked Misty before lying on her bed.

_(With Ash)_

He had found someone and jumped into their body and hurried them somewhere before going to get someone else.

"This is going to be genius!" exclaimed Ash, racing back toward the other person.

_(Back With Misty)_

She was woken up from a dream about Ash when she felt a presence around her and she was scared by it.

She started to run away from it and the presence was steering her in a specific path and she noticed that it was in the middle of the forest.

She stopped and looked around before noticing someone walking out from behind a couple of trees and she gasped as she instantly recognized him.

It was Tracey, Professor Oak's assistant, and she quickly ran over to him and hugged him.

"Tracey!" said Misty as she hugged him and he returned the hug.

"Misty, it's good to see you again. How are you doing?" asked Tracey, holding her close to him to comfort her.

"I could be better." replied Misty with her head still against Tracey's chest.

"I'm guessing you're still thinking about Ash?" asked Tracey and he felt her nod 'Yes' against him.

"Tracey, can you come down here?" asked Misty, looking up at him.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Tracey, as he lowered to Misty's level before being kissed on the lips by her.

The kiss lasted for about a minute with each of them enjoying the taste of each other's lips before they parted to catch their breaths.

"Misty, are you saying that you love me?" asked Tracey as he panted.

"I am. Are you?" asked Misty as well and he nodded his head 'Yes'.

They smiled with tears in their eyes before they kissed again, resulting in Ash cheering for them before going to plan out the next part of his plan.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I was hoping to finish this fic and start a new one, but I had to finish writing a paper that's due tomorrow. I'm sorry these chapters aren't as long as you all were hoping they were, but college as been keeping me from digging deep into them, but I promise that around Thanksgiving and Christmas that they will be longer and not this kinda short-kinda long chapter. I am planning on finishing this fic and starting the next one tomorrow, but I just wanted to post and say Happy Veteran's Day to everyone. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Revelations!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations!**

A few days after Misty and Tracey had their kiss and became boyfriend and girlfriend, she realized that something wasn't right as she thought back to that day.

"What dragged me to where Tracey was? What could that have been?" said Misty to herself as she was making breakfast for herself.

She was finished and started eating before she came up with an idea.

"I got it!" said Misty, running toward the videophone and calling Brock.

She explained what had happened to her before she saw Tracey and Brock said that something happened like that to him when he met up with Suzy.

"So it has to be him, right? He wants us to be happy even after everything." said Misty, making sure that her and the brunette man were on the same wavelength.

"Yeah, let's meet up somewhere and talk about this." said Brock, before he and Misty talked about where they would meet up to talk.

Once they figured out where and when for the meeting, they hung up the videophones before continuing on with their day.

_(The Next Day)_

The redhead met up with the male brunette in a small space in the forest where no one would be able to find them.

They started talking until they felt a cool wind pass by them.

They hugged themselves to stay warm before a bright light hit them, making them cover their eyes before it went away.

They looked up and gasped at the ghost that was in front of them.

There was Ash, floating in front of them as a ghost.

"Ash, what are you doing here? Better yet, how are you even being here?" asked Misty in shock.

"I'm a ghost and can try to appear to only a certain few people. I wanted to see how you were enjoying your new lives?" asked Ash.

"They're nice, but it's still hard without you." replied Brock as he looked at the ghost.

"I know, but at least my death was quick and painless." said Ash, sighing as he remembered how his mind went blank as he fell to his doom.

"That's good, but were you the one that set us up with Tracey and Suzy?" asked Misty, wanting to know.

"Yes. I was the one that set you two up with Tracey and Suzy. I wanted you to be happy for me since my love life went down the tubes." said Ash, sighing as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Love life down the tubes? What are you talking about?" asked Brock curiously along with sparking Misty's interest.

"Well, now that I said something, I better tell you, but don't judge me. I was, and still am, in love with Pikachu." replied Ash, closing his eyes as he told them about his love.

Misty and Brock just looked at each other before smiling.

"We're glad that you finally found love. Just don't over do it when Pikachu dies." said Misty, winking at Ash, causing him to blush bright red.

"I won't." said Ash, trying to get rid of his blush.

They talked for a little while longer before the raven-haired boy had to go back to heaven.

They said their goodbyes before the raven-haired boy left and Brock and Misty went their separate ways.

_(A Few Years Later)_

Misty and Tracey had gotten married along with Brock and Suzy, but Brock and Suzy had a little too much fun and were expecting a little one of their own.

Mrs. Ketchum were get visited by her son every now and then and Pikachu enjoyed seeing Ash until that fateful day when Pikachu died from a disease.

Ash and Pikachu are happy together and are enjoying their time together and making up for the time they lost after the raven-haired boy died.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! That ends the fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it! Don't forget to check out my new fic, Heroes Rise, Villains Fall! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
